Beware of the Plot Bunnies!
by Elvensong
Summary: Aragorn and Legolas are waiting for their new adventure to be destined! Something to give you a smile, RR!


This is nothing but comedy with no serious undertones meant to put a smile on your face.

Legolas and Aragorn enjoy a quiet day and wait for their adventure to be destined to them.

Beware of the Bunnies!!

It began as a beautiful spring day in Imladris. The birds were singing and the flowers blooming and two friends were enjoying the warm sun and light breeze on a hillside.

"What a beautiful day, Estel!" Legolas said with a smile on his face.

Estel nodded, "This is why Imladris is always on the top five lists as best vacation spots!"

"What do you think we're going to do today?"

"I don't know, Legolas." They sat in silence when a little bunny came hopping up to them. "Ah! Legolas! Here's our answer!" The man reached down and picked up the fluffy bunny and looked it over.

It was a nice looking white bunny. It rubbed its tiny nose on Estel's face.

"It looks like we're going to have a quiet adventure where we come out being closer friends then ever." Estel said.

"Wonderful!" Legolas responded, "Let's be off!"

The man put the bunny down and the two began to make their way off into the fields when yet another bunny came hoping up to Legolas.

"Another?" he questioned and picked this one up. On its back was the white tree of Gondor, symbol of that wonderful kingdom of men. "Looks like we're going to Gondor on our journey."

Estel shrugged, "That's fine with me." They turned that direction and barely had made it a few steps when a third bunny appeared. "Okay, maybe this is just a complex plot."

When they looked at this bunny they couldn't help to see that it was making eyes at Legolas and had on its head a tiny princess crown.

"Oh no!" Legolas cried! "Not that!"

Estel put a hand on his friend's shoulder to comfort him, "Some Mary-Sues are tolerable, my friend."

Legolas snorted.

Things seemed to be going well, their adventure started off quiet. They reacted calmly when another bunny hoped up to them. Legolas picked it up and saw that it was making love eyes at the elf and then directing the gaze towards the man next to him, raising its eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh boy!" Legolas said and put the bunny down quickly, eager to leave that little fuzzy suggestion behind.

While crossing the fields, the pair couldn't help but notice a large amount of bunnies sitting along the edge of the fields, watching them.

"What do you think they'll do?" Estel asked

"I'm not sure, better stay close together."

After walking a few more steps, Estel cried out, "OOWWW!" Looking down he saw that a black bunny had bitten him on his ankle!

"Poisoned!" Legolas said, "Poisoned bunny teeth, have they no shame!"

A horse cried out as it entered the field, upon its back sat a handsome and striking male elf with long blond hair that flowed behind him like a river of sunlight.

"Aragorn!" Glorfindel called, "I heard your cry and have come to aid you!"

Without warning all the bunnies eyes went wide at the beautiful elf that came into their sight. They hoped around the horse, startling it and sending the warrior onto the ground. Bunnies came form all sides and buried Glorfindel into a fuzzy pile.

"GLORFINDEL!" Legolas screamed, but could do nothing as the fuzzy beings carried off the Lord.

"What are we to do?" Aragorn asked.

Legolas shook his head, "I am not sure, Estel, stay close and maybe they'll wear themselves out."

Seconds passed when another entered the vile field of the bunnies.

"My Love!" Came the words, "Are you injured, should I help bring you to father?"

Loud bunny screams as never heard in Middle-Earth before pierced the ears as they rose up in fury.

"Arwen!" Aragorn yelled, but it was too late. The beasts descended upon the she-elf with lightning speed. Terrible sounds could be heard.

"On my God!" Legolas despaired as he saw bunny faces come up stained with blood, "They ate Arwen!!"

"Cruel Valar!" Aragorn cried, "Who will be next?"

A bunny peers at the reader………


End file.
